parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffa Steam Train on Rails - (Nintendo 64) - Part 11.
Here are part eleven in Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails for Nintendo 64, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Puffa as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more Transcript: *Narrator: Puffa came out of the tunnel, stood on a grapple pad, swung onto vines, and went through to collect some tokens, before he stood on the Food Fright portal. He went through the tunnel and picked up more tokens and collected a machine part. He went across a bridge, picked up another booster pack, and the next machine part. *Puffa: Yahoo! (climbs up to collect more tokens, and is caught twice by a shrimper, but manages to get out twice after collecting a ticket A, and swings onto a vine) Well! (speeds up and down the mountains to collect more token, more machine parts, manages to feed a monster some sweets without the Shrimper stopping him. The lid slams shut on Puffa and opens up, once he collects the ticket B. Puffa climbs up once again to collect the next machine part, more tokens, and the last machine parts) *(Puffa speeds through a tunnel and goes into a robot thing's mouth and puts the parts in the machine console to make the machine get going and picks the ticket C up) *Puffa: Yeah! (heads out of the mouth and through a tunnel and grabs a switch to get up to the upper terraces to get the ticket K. He arrives at the upper terraces to collect a token and goes up even higher to collect more tokens and heads through a tunnel) Where am I? (puffs through the yard to collect more tokens in a maze and climbs up and swings on spinning platforms to collect the ticket K, before he climbs up on a box, and races along onto the spinning platforms, and down to take more. Puffa goes into the maze, ends up racing through all the rings, but collects manage to collect the ticket E, then turns around, and goes up the stairs and into a hole) *Garfield: I want some surprises! Like purple, white, orange, and yellow! (Puffa obeys and feeds Garfield until he hops onto his engine, Britannia, and takes off, only to leave behind the ticket F for Puffa to pick up. Puffa jumps back out and begins to climb up to the upper terrace to swing on vines and collect more tokens and the ticket G and the other token before he gets sucked up into the air) Category:UbiSoftFan94